


A Key That Could Use A Little Turning

by trailerparktrixie



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trailerparktrixie/pseuds/trailerparktrixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You set me up.” Carli furiously declares.  “I, I, I,” stutters Jan. “HA!  That’s rich coming from you Carli.” KO squeals. Carli’s head ratchets around to KO.  </p>
<p>Just then the Triple A guy comes in announces that there is nothing wrong with Carli’s tires.  Someone just let the air out.  “Yeah.  Someone.” KO barks out along with a laugh.  “Why don’t you ask Carli about a little mid-night vandalism she requested?”</p>
<p>“Me?” Carli says.  “You.” Says Jan.  “I.” Says Hope. “We.” Says KO. “What?” Says the Triple A guy totally confused.</p>
<p>“Shehaduscomeoverandlettheairoutofhertires.” Just explodes out of KO’s mouth.</p>
<p>The dust settles 2 minutes later.  “Damn, it was just getting good and you had to “get over it” not fair.” KO mutters.  “I know.” Agreed the guy from Triple A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Own Personal Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Readers, if you haven't read This Means War you might want to before starting this. Many of the initial events in this story are related to what occurs in This Means War. However, this story does stand on it's own and shouldn't be confusing. Just having the back story would be nice.
> 
> This story starts a little slow but it needed to in order to establish the dynamic between Carli and Jan. We will be hamming it in my traditional Rom-Com style in no time.
> 
> Doing Carli Lloyd Rom-Com is no picnic.

It was bad enough that Carli was being filmed traveling with Hope from one Vender to another to arrange for all the things Hope wanted for KO’s USWNT debut but Jan was following along in her beat up Civic to shoot stop action shots. Jan was a photographer who had a “friend of a friend” relationship to KO. These photos were for a memory book for KO. 

Carli and Hope re-enacted interaction after interaction with everyone on their journey to get as Jan said, “just the right shot.” Jan seemed to especially key on moments where Carli was getting skewered. Coincidence? Carli didn’t think so. Jan enjoyed it. Jan was getting to be a thorn in Carli’s side. Hope on the other hand just loved her. Of course. 

They are at the furniture store loading the bean bag chairs Carli, already feeling woozy after the episode at the beer distributer was being pummeled by bean bag chairs when Jan hollered, “stop.”

“Carli, please toss back the last two bean bags chairs to Hope?”

Carli, “No, we are done here.”

Jan held herself in check. Just breath, she told herself. Hope had gone along with every request but Carli was fighting her “tooth and nail” over everything. 

“Carli, the sun has just come up behind you. This shot will be in silhouette. I would not ask you to do this again if I did not think it was an A shot.”

“Yeah Carli, pass me back the bean bags,” Hope sneered.

Carli thought, “oh yeah, Hope wants to do it again because she is not the one being pelted by 10 pound bean bags on steroids.” Carli gritted her teeth and passed the two back to Hope and then steeled herself for the assault. Hope didn’t disappoint. The first one was aimed at Carli’s head and when she reached up to block it the second one hit her in the chest knocking her over. She ended up splayed out on the couch with one of her legs over the back. All you could see was her legs because her torso was covered in bean bags. To top it all off, Carli could hear Jan laughing her ass off.

Hope was closing the trucks tailgate and turned to Carli. “You are going to have to ride with Jan back to the house.”

“What? Why?” Carli stammered.

“Because we put all of the couch cushions in the truck cab so there is no room for you now.” Hope explained.

“Hope I will drive the truck.”

“Carli the Frats gave me the truck to use understanding that I will be driving it so get in Jan’s car.”

“Carli I don’t bite….. unless you want me too.” Jan leered while mischievously whipping her eyebrows up and down.

Carli pulled herself up to her full 5’8” and walked to Jan’s car in with what she hoped looked like an “I’m in control” manner. She’d show Jan she wasn’t rattled in the least.

Jan jumped in the driver’s side and followed Hope out of the parking lot.

Carli was stealing side eye glances of Jan. Jan wasn’t bad looking. She just wasn’t Carli’s type. Jan affected a kind of nonchalant artsy come rock and roll persona. She looks kind of dark but her skin was so pale, translucent almost. Like the slightest touch would bruise her.

Everything about Jan was just this side of rumpled. And, her left arm was sleeved (Carli thought that was the right word for it) with tattoos. Carli was not a fan of tattoos. Carli knew Hope had some, in fact she had seen them but at least they were covered by clothing. Jan’s were a statement, of what Carli did not know. Chaos and dementia by the looks of it. Carli found herself wondering where else Jan might have tattoos? Oh god stop, do not start thinking about her body Carli told herself. Then it occurred to Carli, the word she was looking was –

“Goth.”

“What’s Goth?” Jan asked.

“Huh? What?” Carli stalled.

“You said Goth. Surprised you even know the word.”

Carli, frantically searching her brain blurted out, “Golf. I said golf.”

“Sure you did.” Jan needled. “What about golf.”

“Uuuummmm….I’m playing a round tomorrow. I just remembered.” Carli made up. Why did I say that Carli wondered? I hate golf.

“Golf courses are a crime against nature. They are un-natural monocultures forced into the environment and drenched in chemicals. Do you know what a round of golf really is Carli?”

Carli adopted a “who me,” face. This golf course rant had Jan really worked up. 

“A round of golf is really a nice walk in the woods ruined by a little white ball.” Jan pronounced.

Carli was now secretly glad she said golf. In fact she might sign up for lessons and give it another go just because Jan hates it.

“You know I can see you looking at me.” Jan stated just as calmly as one might say, “I think it might rain.”

Carli froze – shit she cursed to herself.

Then Carli noticed that Jan was busy hooking her phone up to her charger WITH BOTH HANDS. How is she driving? Oh god, with her knee. Carli shrieked and lurched across the car to take the wheel.

“What the fuck!” Jan exclaimed. Carli was nearly in her lap and pining her against the seat (not that she minded).

“Are you crazy? Carli screamed. You don’t drive with your knees at 75 mph on the freeway.”

“Relax Carli I do it all the time.” Jan replied while taking the opportunity to pull her right arm out and drape it over Carli.

“Yeah I guess that explains the dents in your car.” Carli bellowed.

Carli felt Jan’s arm drape over her shoulders and Jan’s thumb begin to rub circles on the back of her shoulder. Jan’s brazen behavior exceeded anything Carli had experienced to date. 

“Are you ready to take the wheel now?” She huffed.

“Nope.” Jan replied. “This works for me.”

“Well if you have time to take advantage of the situation to cop a feel of my shoulder, I think you can drive.” Carli spit out as she flung herself back in the passenger seat.

Jan just laughed and put her hands back on the wheel. 

“Oh thank you Lord.” Carli exclaimed as they turned on to Hope’s street.

“Yep. You survived your ordeal.” Jan allowed. As she put the car in park and turned it off.

Hope noticed Jan pull in and that Carli bolted out of the car scowling. Jan got out of the car laughing as she keyed open the truck and pulled out her camera bags. Clearly they each had different opinions on how the ride went.

Carli helped unload the truck and then went on the ice run in the truck as Hope directed her to do. Carli thought to herself, “So, now I can drive the truck but not before?” Clearly Hope had wanted her to be in the car with Jan. Hope is an asshole. 

Carli had to go to three gas stations to get the 300 pounds of ice Hope had told her to get. Carli backed the truck down Hope’s side yard to get as close to the maple tree, where she was to stack the ice, as she could. Carli let the tailgate down and pulled two 20 pound bags of ice towards her and maneuvered them up on her shoulders. She then started off towards the tree. 

Jan appeared out of nowhere and started clicking off shots. Jan just barely scampered out of Carli’s way as she circled her. Then Jan set her camera down and loaded two bags of ice up on her shoulders. Well, let’s see how long she can keep this up Carli thought.

Jan and Carli arrived at the truck at the same time. Only two bags remained. Jan slid one over to Carli and shouldered the other one herself. 

“I’m impressed.” What the fuck? I’m starting a conversation with my own personal stalker Carli thought. 

“I’m honored at your appraisal.” Jan replied. “I know I don’t look like much. I noticed you are very fit for a desk dweller. Spending time in a gym? It’s paying off.” Jan added.

Carli could see that Jan was staring at her butt as she said that. “Hey, my eyes are up here Jan.”

Jan just smiled. “I know.”

“Carli I need your help.” Hope called out. Carli was immediately grateful to have something to get her out of this conversation. Carli walked into the house to see what Hope needed.

It was 12:30 and people were streaming in. Everyone was in full party mode when they hit the door so it wasn’t long before Carli and Hope lost all control not that people were bad they were just very enthusiastic. But Hope wasn’t. Carli could see how tense she was. Hope was worried about KO so Carli made sure she stayed close to Hope and said encouraging words. The Daddies even helped out. This gave Carli a new perspective of them.

As the party progressed Jan snapped candid shots. These people clearly cared about KO, they just weren’t here for a party. Jan had also witnessed the interactions between Hope and Carli. It was evident how close the two were as she saw Carli talk Hope down from her stress several times. Jan wondered how long the two had known each other and more so, how on earth Hope had come to be so involved with KO. Exact opposites was an understatement.

Jan wondered what it would be like to have a lifelong friend that knew you so well. Jan had never had that. Her aesthetic never fit. Jan had run track all throughout high school but she never fit with the jocks. Her interest in graphics and photography got her slotted into the AV group. Conversely the AV group never trusted her because she was a jock, the group that tormented them unmercifully. Jan was an island unto herself. The only time she seemed to fit in was when she was in her basement cueing up LP’s on her Dad’s old turntable. She had discovered this in Jr. High. And she loved it. She would listen to old Clash, Dead Kennedy’s, New York Dolls, Pixies, Patty Smith (her favorite) and unbelievably Johnny Cash and Elvis before he was the “Vegas Pelvis.” Until the day her father died, when she spent time with her Dad they were usually prowling around a used record store. 

The party wound down and Jan was packing up all of her gear when she bumped into Carli outside.

“Did you get all the shots you wanted?” Carli asked.

“Pretty much, but there is one more I need.” Jan responded.

“What?” Carli said. “The over flowing trash cans or the Daddies just now stumbling across the yard leaning on each other while they shout out a Ned Kelley limerick?”

“No Carli, that’s not it. I would like one good shot of you just sitting there.”

“But I’m not doing anything.” Carli stated.

“Kind of the point of the shot. After all the hard work you put in you are now sitting there in repose”

Carli caved in. “Ok, let’s get this over with.”

Jan checked her light meter. “You don’t have you look like I’m trying to kill you Carli.”

“HA!” Carli let out. “Pretty sure you were yesterday when you had Hope keep throwing bean bag chairs at me.” 

The camera whirled its shutter about a dozen times.

“Hey, you said one shot.” Carli protested.

“1 or a dozen you are splitting hairs here Carli. It took two seconds.” Jan exhaled. “Looks like my job is done here. See you around Carli.”

“Not if I can help,” Carli muttered under her breath.

“I heard that,” Jan called out as she continued to walk away.


	2. Hope Asks A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is taking KO out of town and needs a little help with a gift she is having made.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Attention Readers,   
> emilykomclexa got a little sassy with me and before she knew what was happening, she became snared in my tramp. Her punishment is now write a chapter summery in Jan’s POV every chapter. So, if you are interested to see what she does with this little task, be sure to visit past chapters as she is posting after I do.

Hope and Carli have finished their work discussion and now the conversation turns more personal, the KO News Hour.

“So how are things since KO got back?’

“All good. Really good. Like Nutella on vanilla ice cream good.” Hope almost girlishly gushes while blushing and looking down at the table with a shy smile on her face.

“I’m glad to hear that and whatever part I may have played to get you too together, well again, just glad it happened.”

“Carli, it never would have happened if you hadn’t pushed me to talk to the Frats. I never would have issued the demand for a peace table meeting and that meeting was when everything started to change.”

“Carli, speaking of helping me out, I need a little favor from you,”

‘Sure Hope. What is it?”

“I’m taking KO away for a little trip to the coast since she has a bye week coming up. It will be nice to have a Frat free zone. And the steady stream of soccer players. They have even begun to show up at my house. And they eat everything. I caught one taste testing one of Leo’s dog treats. When I asked her why, she said I was out of chips.”

“Eeeww gross.” Carli says with a disgusted face.

“Says the girl who ate paste in Kindergarten.” Hope retorts.

“I was 6 years old are you never going to let that go?”

“You didn’t see me eating any.” Hope throws back. 

“No,” Carli tosses back. “If I remember correctly, you were more likely to snack on crayons. Red was your favorite.”

“Back to this favor Carli. KO’s birthday is in a couple weeks and I really want to have that Memory Book done so I can give it to her. So I need you to meet with Jan to help with picture selection, we have already worked on the layout style and most of the text.”

“That flaky photographer that tried to kill me? No way. Sorry. Get a Frat to do it.” Carli crossed her arms like this discussion is over.

‘Carli, you know I cannot leave this up to the Frats. The whole book would be nothing but “moon” shots, beer funnels, and the dog running around in KO’s jersey. They even had him in the car like he was driving it complete with sunglasses on. A few of those are fine but I want it to be a little classer than that.”

Carli stared off in the distance refusing to look at Hope, her arms still crossed.

“Please Carl, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. I need your help.” Hope pleaded. She could see Carli weakening. “I’ll owe you.” 

“If I live through it. You owe me whatever I want, when I want,” Carli huffed.

“That’s a little open ended Carli.”

“Deal or no deal.”

“Deal. So 7:00 tomorrow. I will send you the address of her studio.”

“You already made the appointment?”

“Yep.”

Its 7::00 and Carli finds herself in what feels like a scruffy beat down industrial zone. Figures she thinks. She sees Jan’s car so this must be the place. She wonders briefly about the safety of her car. Carli walks to the door and finds a closed sign on it. What? This was supposed to be an appointment. She peers in the window but can’t see anyone. The she tries the door, it opens. A bell rang so Carli hangs out in the reception area by the door waiting for Jan. Five minutes go by and still no Jan so she begins to walk back into the shop.

She walks to the right first. The area is for storage. There are racks and shelves full of lights, tripods, screens, back drops and chains. All very neatly stowed and label. Carli finds herself impressed. Who knew Jan had it in her. 

She walks to the back and finds a large open area with a large backdrop set up surrounded by lights and cameras. Must be where she shoots Carli thinks. Then she hears pounding and follows the sound towards the left side of the building where she finds a row of rooms. One has its door open and a light is on. She walks closer to the door. The pounding is now accompanied by a stream of cuss words so vehement that if there were Sailors here they would be running for the door.

Carli steps into the door way and clears her throat in an attempt to get Jan’s attention right as Jan rears back and gives her copier one last kick. Jan then grabs a stack of paper and hurls it into the air. The papers are swirling and fluttering around Jan like white leaves falling in the forest. Jan turns.

“Mother, god, geeze.” Jan shrieks. “Carli. Damn you scared me.” Jan snarls while clutching her chest.

“Believe me it’s mutual.” Carli deadpans.

“This copier just keeps jamming.” Jan huffed.

Carli looked at the panel and then bent to check the area indicated as the jam site. She couldn’t see anything so she pulled out her keychain so she could use the small flash light on it. She could see some torn up paper jammed in the gears.

“Do you have a large pair of tweezers?”

“Yes, in my dark room. I’ll be right back with them.”

Jan returned and handed the tweezers to Carli. After 5 minutes of pulling out small bits of paper Carli stood up and closed up the copier. I hummed back to life. Jam pushed the print button and the damn machine printed flawlessly. Jan was almost disappointed.

“Thank you Carli. I really needed to print this quote off. I am bidding on a nice little filler job tomorrow morning.”

“Glad I came along. Kicking the poor thing didn’t seem like it was getting the desired response.”

Jan rolled her eyes. She knew she had some sort of remark coming.

“Let’s move to the conference room. I have everything set up in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up, the begining of Battle Royal.


	3. Battle Of Wills:  Goth VS The Static Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh this is on,” screamed Carli. “Artistic license my ass.” 
> 
> Carli and Jan then entered the fight cage like two MM fighters. The fight card would have listed it as the premium bout of the night and named it Battle Royal.

They entered the conference room. Jan sat at the head of the table where she had her lap top that was hooked up to a projector. Carli sat to her left. Jan cued up the first shot.

“This is the cover.” Jan explained.

Carli about choked. There, blazed across what would be the cover was “KO Does Costa Rica.” “No.” Carli sputtered. “That is not appropriate.”

“Hope already approved it.”

“If Hope has already approved this stuff then why am I here?” 

“I didn’t have everything done. Still don’t, but I will walk you through what has been approved so you can get a feel for it and what Hope would like you to evaluate. OK?”

Carli looked back to the screen. She then noticed the subtitle “My First Cap.” KO’s picture was under that. It was when KO first took the field. KO looked fierce. Her mouth half open like she was letting out a warning growl. KO’s fists were clenched and her arms churning. And there is was, almost front and center. The taped wrist.

Carli considered all of this. The subtitle seemed like Hope since she had several times said this was the just the first. The title? Had to be Jan. Carli could not imagine Hope coming up with that even though she had approved it. The photo. Pure Jan. In that one photo Jan had managed to encapsulate KO’s mentality, from the charge onto the pitch to the battle she waged during the game. It was perfect.

“It’s alright.” Carli said but she felt bad. She was selling Jan short. It was better than alright.

Jan explained that the book was divided into four parts, each focusing on different aspects of KO’s experience.

Part 1. Call up.   
This had shots of KO on the phone, practicing, packing, and leaving. This portion was complete. The last shot in this section had KO looking straight at the camera while she held up her wrist, placing a kiss on the bracelet Hope had given her.

“Jan it looks like you were working on this before KO even left.”

“Yes I was. Hope contacted me and told me what she was planning and asked if I was available. She wanted me because it was not unusual for me to drop by the Frats so KO didn’t know that I was actually taking pictures for this book. We wanted it to come off as normal so KO would have no idea what was going on.”

“Sneaky. I like it.” Carli replied.

Part 2. Party Shopping Spree.   
This section had all of the shots Jan took while Carli and Hope visited all of the venders and buying all of the stuff they would need. This section was also complete although Carli attempted to argue some of the shots that featured herself. Jan wouldn’t budge. Typical Jan.

Part 3. Game Day.   
It included all of the party set-up and the game itself. Surprisingly, Carli and Jan agreed on most of the shots. Carli started to relax. This wasn’t so bad. What Carli did notice was that Jan had kind of a smirk on her face the entire time. It was like she knew something that Carli didn’t and frankly, Carli was getting a little leery of that smirk.

Part 4. Post Party.   
They fought tooth and nail over every shot with Jan over ruling Carli citing “artistic license.” And then it happened. There it was. 

“Oh this is on,” screamed Carli. “Artistic license my ass.” 

Carli and Jan then entered the fight cage like two MM fighters. The fight card would have listed it as the premium bout of the night and named it Battle Royal.

Jan? Her eyes just said “bring it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 - It was a Lunar Landing.
> 
> Sorry not much happened in Chapter 3 but I had to cue up the first show down coming up. Jan and Carli are about to be thrown together in a way Carli would have never believed.


	4. Moon Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can huff and puff all you want but you might as well blow your way out the front door.

Carli, sitting at the table with Jan. Fuming like Mount St. Helena. Jan is fiddling with her keys and Carli is wondering just how much longer she can stand this. And by “this” she means Jan. Jan is sitting there all slouched in her seat. One leg kicked out and wearing a beat up Clash t-shirt that is proclaiming London Is Calling. Carli cannot figure out what Jan’s hair is supposed to be. It is in some sort of weird ass pompadour or something. It looks like she can’t be bothered with a comb and just uses her fingers.

Click. 

And there it is. A shot of someone mooning the camera.

“Hell no.” Carli tries to say with as much finality as she can muster.

“Your right Carli.” Jan replies.

“Wh….wwhhhaa…..what.” Carli is astonished that Jan had just agreed with her.

“I totally agree. That shot is an absolute bore.”

Carli senses a trap. Jan is smiling like a Cheshire cat.

“That’s why I did this.” Jan says with a flourish.

Click

Carli rotates her head towards the projected image. 

Her eye bulge out. 

She turns purple.

There on the screen was Jan’s new and improved moon shot.

What had at first been just an ass shot was now a tableau of Apollo 11 icons. On the left ass cheek was the Apollo 11 lunar landing module. There were actually little lunar boot prints leading to the right cheek, right up to a little Neil Armstrong planting the U.S. flag. But Neil Armstrong wasn’t Neil Armstrong anymore. Jan had superimposed Carli’s face on the astronaut’s body. And OMG, on the lower left cheek was the lunar moon buggy zipping across the surface. Leo was driving it all decked out in KO’s jersey and wearing sunglasses and the two Frat Daddies were sitting beside him laughing to beat the band. It was Apollo blasphemy.

Carli slowly turned back to Jan. Eyes the size of silver dollars. Jan thought she might even have seen a wisp of smoke shoot out of Carli’s ears. It was stare down. Until Carli made a mad lunge for Jan’s laptop. Jan was lightning fast. She whipped her laptop off of the table and shot out the door and made an immediate right, entering the room next door, Jan shut the door while clicking the lock.

Carli was in hot pursuit but got there a fraction too late.

“Come out of there.” Carli bellowed while pounding on the door.

“Don’t think so.” Jan sailed out. “I don’t think it would be in my best interest at this time.”

“Jan you have no idea how determined I am. I can wait you out.”

“Again Carli, I don’t think so. I live here and I am currently locked in the kitchen which has a bathroom off of it. You can huff and puff all you want but you might as well blow your way out the front door.”

Carli knew she was beat.

 *************************************************************************

Carli arrived at her Manager’s office. “You wanted to see me Bob.”

“Yes, have a seat. I need you to do something for me Carli.”

“Sure Bob”

“As you know we are having an open house for employees in two weeks. A suggestion was made that we bring in a photographer to travel the plant and film each department so that we can play it on the TV’s in the employee break room along with the other content we stream. I’d like you to take her around to make sure we cover all of the production areas. Show case the workers as they work so their families can see what they do here.”

“Her?”

“Yes.”

“Who made the suggestion Bob?”

“Hope did.”

Carli’s stomach started to turn.

“Who hired the photographer?”

“Hope did. Why? The woman just barely got her contract here on time. Said she had a problem with her copier and a friend had to help her with it. Glad they did. Excellent proposal and I really like her.”

Carli knew just who the “friend” was.

Before Carli can say anything else Bob’s phone rang. 

“Great, I’ll send someone right up to escort you around.” Bob spoke into the phone.

“Ok, I’ll go get Jan and show her around.” Carli said as though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

“Jan? So you know her? Great isn’t she?” 

“You could say that.” Carli replied as she began her death march up to the reception area.

What Carli wanted to say was that Jan was a death sentence of a thousand pin pricks. Followed by being slathered with honey and staked out over a fire ant hill. The finishing Jan touch is that it is happening in the Sahara desert and there is a glass of water 6 inches from your head.

Carli walked into the reception room. Jan turned around with a smile on her face.

That smile fell right off her face. “You.”

“You.” Carli spat right back at her.

“I thought it would be Hope.”

“Hope is out of town with KO. Remember?”

“Let’s get this over with.”

“With ya on that.”

Carli lead Jan through the building towards the production area.

“Carli, please stop. I need to get some shots of the office personnel.”

Carli fumed and stood there impatiently.

“Carli, I know you don’t like me right now but this is my job. If I do well I might be called back for other work. Your company has multiple locations. This could turn out to be something for me. Actually, it’s a nice change filming people instead of shooting product like I normally do. Do you really want to sabotage me?”

Carli was shocked. She had been so up inside herself. She hadn’t considered Jan at all. In short, Carli declared herself an ass.

“Ssoorryy. So sorry. I didn’t think. Please forgiv……”

Jan’s arm shot out. She placed her hand on Carli’s forearm.

“It’s ok. I get the impression you didn’t know about this.” Jan said softly.

“Fuck,” Carli thought. “She’s being understanding with me and I certainly haven’t given her a reason to be.” 

Carli suddenly knew who the better person was, slacker chick rocker chic or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 - Carli does the Hokey Pokey.


	5. Nickle Tour And A Hokey Pokey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, there she was. Carli, Hokey Pokeying to save her life.

They stopped in every office. Jan engaged every person she found. So friendly, she put them at ease right away. She often had them hold up the pictures from their desks so their family could see how they were thought of during their loved ones work day. 

They were just past the IT department which was off limits to any non-employees and were about to enter the production area when there was a loud banging sound. Carli’s head shot up.

No, not Stan. Not Stan..........Yes it's Stan. There he was alternately banging on the glass and waving to beat the band. 

“What the,” Carli got out followed by an, “ooffff.” Jan had slammed her camera into Carli’s gut.

Carli watched Jan run down the hall way. Stan charged out of the IT room door.

“The Man.” Jan called out.

“Skank.” Stan returned.

“Purv.” Jan replied and they hugged.

“What is your super nova photographing ass doing here.” Stan asked?

‘Shooting a video for your open house.”

“Why? I saw your photo credits in the Smithsonian article about National Parks.”

“Yeah? I got that because the principle photographer got sick and she suggested me. It was in the states and I could be there in hours so they went with me. Just a lucky break.”

What, Carli thought. I have a subscription to the Smithsonian. I am going to go looking for this she vowed. She actually pulled out the note pad she keeps in her pocket and jotted this down.

“What ev.” Stan said. “Once you get your segment done you will work with me. I load everything onto the stream.”

“I know” Jan allowed. “You will be hearing from me.”

Carli held the door to the production area open with her right foot. Held Jan’s camera in her right hand. And reached out towards Jan to usher into the production area. As Jan passed through the door Carli’s left hand fell to Jan’s lower back.

Fuck. It felt like she was shocked by an electric eel. Carli withdrew her hand. Maybe Jan didn’t notice, Carli prayed. 

Jan noticed.

“Here we are on the production floor it starts with receiving and ends with shipping.”

Just then the intercom system announced that it was time to stretch. Jan looked around and every person that she could see stopped what they were doing and followed the exercises called out over the system. Even Carli did it.

Jan looked at Carli expectantly.

“Every two hours,” Carli began to explain, “there is a small break like that. We do it to prevent repetitive injuries. Everyone does it from the president to the Janitor. That one was pretty cut and dried but we also have some fun ones.”

Carli began walking and pointing things out too Jan. 

Jan filmed away. It was oddly intimate viewing Carli through the camera lens. Jan noticed that Carli seemed to know everyone by name and often asked about people’s husbands/wives, children, the game last night, or even, how did your fishing trip last week go. As Carli pointed out the different machines and operations Jan could see and feel the pride in Carli’s voice and face and it wasn’t self-pride, it was pride in her team. This was a Carli Jan had not seen before.

“Well, that’s it. The full boat.” Carli said as they stood on the shipping dock. “I hope you got everything you need. If not, just let me know.”

“I think that will do.” Jan said as they walked back by the production line.

The intercom system announced it was time to do the Hokey Pokey. Jan heard a cheer come from the workers on the line as they scurried into little circles.

Put your left foot in  
Your left foot out  
Your left foot in  
And shake it all about  
You do the hokey pokey  
And turn yourself around  
That’s what it’s all about

And they all did it. Yep, there she was. Carli, Hokey Pokeying to save her life.

The tape continued through the series of right foot, head, right hand etc…. When it came time to do your tongue everyone mugged like crazy. Obviously a favorite part. Then it was time to do your bottom. And there was Carli. Shaking her tail feathers. 

“So, that was one of the fun ones I was telling you about.”

“Yes, I definitely could see that.” Jan replied.

“Would you like to stop in the cafeteria for a cup of coffee?” Carli asked.

“Yes, that would be nice.”

They are sitting at a table. Sipping their coffee when Jan states, “I should have it done in two days.”

“The film?”

“No.”

“I didn’t ask about the book.”

“I know you didn’t. But, I also know you are thinking about it.”

“Still keeping the Apollo blasphemy page?”

“Yes.”

“Figures.”

“Stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“You lower lip it sticking out so far a bird could perch on it”

Carli sucks her lip back in.

“Well it was nice while it lasted.” Jan laments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 - if it screams like a girl you treat it like a girl.


	6. If It Screams Like A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to heat up between Carli and Jan.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is a little long but I felt it was time to really start advancing the core of the story.

Two days later Carli’s phone is ringing. She doesn’t recognize the number.

“Hello.”

“Carli, its Jan. I need your help.”

“And why is that you are under the impression that I would help you out?”

“Carli, I didn’t take you for a sore loser. Your damaging the impression I have of you.”

“HA! Sore loser beats the last impression that you had of me as someone who would go stomping around on someone’s ass cheek planting a flag.”

“Carli, help a girl out? I just need you to pick me up. I had to drop my car off rather suddenly.”

“I’m not sure you are a girl.” Carli retorts.

“Remember Carli, I caught you checking out my girl junk. Now come pick me and all my girl bits up. I am texting the address of the auto shop I’m at. See ya soon.”

Jan ended the call. Carli just stared at her phone. It vibrated signaling a text. Carli picked up her keys and walked out the door.

Jan grinned as she saw Carli’s car pull into the parking lot.

“I knew you weren’t the type to let a girl down.” Jan smiled. “I just need a ride to my shop.”

Carli noted that Jan’s t-shirt de jour was Johnny Cash proclaiming He Walks The Line. Carli liked that one better. They arrived at the shop 15 silent minutes later. Carli left the car running. She had no intention of getting out.

“Carli, while you here would you give me a hand with something? I need to get my binding machine out of the back building so I can finish the Memory book tonight.”

“Figures.” Carli grunted as she nonetheless exited the car and fell into step behind Jan. Carli noticed Jan’s walk. It had been all business at the factory the other day but now she seemed to affect a kind of leisurely saunter. Jan’s speech and attire had also been different at the work shoot. Jan seemed to Carli to be a bit of a chameleon. Carli was much more comfortable with the business like Jan. Carli felt like in was in uncharted and unstable territory with arty Jan.

Jan unlocked the door to her shop and started to walk towards the back. Turning on lights as she went. Carli notices a basket of clothes neatly folded sitting at the base of a ladder that lead up to a decent sized mezzanine.

“What’s up there?” Carli asked.

“My bedroom.”

“Of course.” Carli mumbled.

“Why do you say that, Carli?”

“It just fits that you would have a weird ass bedroom. You could have built another room on over by the others but no, you have to sleep on an open loft in a warehouse.”

“Right you are Carli. However, this is in a pretty sketchy neighborhood so I gotta go with the loft. Anyone breaks in, I can pull the ladder up, call the Police, and then just wait it out.” Jan explains. “As they say, a good defense beats a good offense.”

“Well good. You have a plan.” says Carli in a troubled tone. 

“Has that ever happened?” Carli queried, afraid of what the answer might be.

“No.”

“OH. Thank God.” Carli exhales.

“Well, it’s sweet that you worry about little ole me and all my girl parts.” Jan smirks.

Carli is still 30 shades of red when they walk out the back door and enter a small out building. Jan switches on the small overhead light and begins to rummage around in the back. Carli enters the building. It’s dark and sort of dirty and Carli really doesn’t like it. 

Carli stands in the middle of the floor, her eyes searching every nook and cranny. And OMG, there it is.

“Eeeyyaaauuugghhhhh”

Jan whirls around to find Carli has jumped on top of a small work table and is frantically pointing over in the corner where a cockroach is. And it’s not even a very big one at that.

Carli is frantically repeating, “Oh My God,” over and over.

Jan walks over to Carli. Picks her up and carries her bridal style out of the building and deposits on the black top. Jan turns and walks right back into the building.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Carli pouts as she shakes out her pants legs and pats herself down to make she there are zero roaches on her.

“Weellll, if it screams like a girl then you treat it like a girl.” Jan sings out as she rolls a cart out the door towards Carli.

Carli backs away from the cart.

“It’s ok. I checked it. No bugs.” Jan states as she picks up a box of resin pellets and closes the door.

“Just push the cart into the building please”

Carli tries to push the cart using only two of her finger tips.

“Didn’t figure you to be such a Mary.”

Carli is then gripping the cart like her life depended on it and speed walking into the shop.

“Take it back to the work area on your left. Please and thank you.”

Carli takes the cart to the area she thinks Jan meant and turns around to find no Jan. She then notices one of the offices door is open and a light is on so she heads over to it. 

“Wow.” Carli lets out as she surveys the room. 

“I’m getting us a couple of beers.” Jan calls out from the hallway.

Carli doesn’t answer or even really hear Jan, she is too busy taking in the back wall. There is an old record player there. Looked like something from the 60”s but it was immaculate and probably top of the line for that time period. Huge speakers that nobody has anymore. The wall itself looked like it was built just for it. The wood shelves held the largest record collection Carli had ever seen and scatter among the records were various nick nacks having to do with music. This was Jan’s pride and glory. Carli looked at the records. They were all old and there was a vast array of genre. Punk, rock, country, Motown, Jazz you name it and it was here. Carli was pulling out albums and looking at the covers when Jan return. 

“I see you’ve met Betsy.” Jan said while nodding at the stereo and holding out a beer to Carli.

“Yeah, she’s a beauty. I have a record player not something vintage like this. Wow. Vacuum tubes, rubber belts, genuine wood cabinet. I bet this really fills the room. I have some vinyl but not nearly the catalog you have.”

“Really. Well aren’t you just a bag of wonders Ms. Lloyd. That console takes a lot of up keep but it is worth it. I prefer my music that way. It’s……

“Warmer.” They both said at the same time.

Carli gazed around the room with a slight smile hinted at on her lips. She wanted to look anywhere but at Jan. On the walls, pined up nice and neat was a collection of old music tour t-shirts and posters.

“Well, I can see where you keep your laundry when you’re not wearing it.” Carli smirked, pleased with herself.

“No. I never wear those. Those were my Dad’s. So was the record player and about half of the albums.” Jan said quietly.

Carli turned to Jan. “Were?” she asked.

“Were. He died almost 10 years ago. We would always hang out in the basement listening to those records, reading liner notes, and just talking about whatever.”

Carli could see Jan’s eyes were wet. She found herself walking towards Jan.

NO. Her head screamed. 

Her arm reach out to Jan’s hip. Pull that back. Carli begged herself. 

She was leaning in. Do not do this. Carli warned herself. 

Their lips met for just the briefest of time. 

Carli pulled back just an inch. 

Jan moved forward an inch. 

They kissed again. 

ABORT, ABORT. Carli’s mind shrieked. 

Jan’s hand was on the back of her neck. 

The kisses deepened.

Carli’s head finally shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 - Carli engineers a little plan with some help.


	7. Let The Air Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carli is a spider who wants catch her fly.

Carli’s phone rings. She looks at the screen. The call is from “Shutterbug.”

“Well I was having a nice day.” Carli says as her form of hello.

“Well I do what I can.” Jan teases back. “I need your help again, my car is still in the shop.”

“What are they doing? Building you a new one from scratch? Need me to go down there and give them a little talk?”

“Thanks but that won’t be necessary.” Jan assures her. “But you’ll get to see me and last I checked all your favorite girl parts are still here.”

Carlie smiles. “Be there in ten minutes.”

“No speeding and the doors open. I’ll be back in the shop area.”

Jan hears footsteps. “Good, you’re here just in time for the book binding.” Jan calls out.

“I locked the door when I came in.”

“Oh, ya got something in mind?” Jan asks salaciously.

“No. I am just following common safety practices.”

“Still feeling protective of me are you?”

Carli just grunts in return.

“The binder is almost at temperature. Would you hand me one of the covers over there and that first stack of book pages?”

“I see three.”

“Yes. I am making one for KO, Hope, and KO’s parents.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“Yeah, every once in a while I get a wild hair.” Jan says as she loads the cover into the binder. She then takes the stack of papers and puts them in a machine that vibrates them into a perfect stack which she then loads in the binder and pushes a button. Five minutes later she pulls the finished book out and hands it to Carli.

Carli thumbs through the pages. “You really do good work Jan.”

“You say that like your surprised.”

“No, sorry. I’m just …. …here it is in my hands and I know I saw the pictures before but, I don’t know. It’s transformed. It’s great. I couldn’t see it in my mind but to know you could…….it’s kind of maybe like magic.”

“I think that’s the nicest thing you have ever said to me.”

“Yeah well I can be an ass sometimes.”

“Don’t wait for me to argue that.”

Carli gets to the second to last page. “Ugh, the Apollo blasphemy.”

“Carli, you need to let that go.”

“My Dad worked for NASA. He used to take me to work with him all the time. I met hundreds of Astronauts. Those men who went to the Moon, they were my heroes.”

“Carli. I had no idea. Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t change it but at least I would have understood.”

“I know artistic license.”

“Keep reading Carli. Please. It will help.”

Then Carli sees the last page. It is a picture of the Milky Way. And is that, yes it is. A little Mighty Mouse figure with a number 5 on its chest is streaking across the spiral of stars.

“I don’t get it.”

“Hope bought KO a star. It’s located just about where Mighty Mouse is pointing. Kelley had a Mighty Mouse t-shirt on their first date. It’s what gave me the idea of the Apollo page. They fit together.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that before?”

“Guess you’re not the only one that can be an ass sometimes.” Jan shrugged.

“Well, we just need to get these other two books bound and then wrapped. I need you to drive me over to Hope’s house. She wants me to leave it on her bed which we need to do before they get home and we seem to be running late. She said you have the key.”

“I do. I just need to go use the restroom.”

“I’ll be here.”

Carli high tailed to the offices and pulled out her phone.

“Hope.”

“Yes Carli, what’s up?”

“Where are you?”

“I’m sitting in my car outside the grocery store. Since we’ve been gone for a week we needed to pick up a few things for tomorrow.”

“You know that favor you owe me? The anytime, anywhere favor?”

“Yes.”

“I’m cashing it in.”

“What?”

“I need you to drive over to Jan’s studio.’

“Carli, Jan is probably at my house right now.”

“No, she’s here.”

“Here. Are you there?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, we will be right over.”

“Don’t come in.”

“What.”

“I want you to let the air out of two of my tires and leave.”

“What? Two? Carli this is weird even for you.”

“It has to be two otherwise Jan will expect me to use my spare. She will never believe that I don’t have one.”

“Carli what are you doing. Are you engineering some sort of…… well…… sleepover?”

“Sleepover works for me and, yes.”

“Carli I have only been gone a week and last I knew you loathed each other.”

“A lot can happen in a week Hope.”

“I’m not getting KO’s book tonight am I?”

“Nope.”

Carli walks back to the shop area just as Jan is pulling the second book out of the binder.

“One more to go. Would you mind wrapping that book while I finish binding the third one?”

With books in hand, Carli and Jan walked out to Carli’s car.

“Shit Carli. You have a flat tire. Oh no, you’ve got two flat tires.”

“What?” Carli tried to feign surprise. She could have won an academy award.

“If it was just one I wouldn’t think much about it but two? Some punk assed kid was probably out here and thought it would be funny.”

“I bet it was some punk.” Carli agrees with a voice laced with disgust.

“I have Triple A. We can call them.” Jan offers.

“I have AAA also but wow, it’s late already and by the time they get out here and take the tires off to inspect them for punctures were probably talking 2:00 a.m. or so. I could just let it go for the night and call AAA in the morning.” Carli very carefully suggests.

“Well you could call a taxi to take you home or you could…… uuummm….. stay here.”

“Well, I guess I could rough it for one night in your warehouse.”

“I feel bad. I’ve got these books. Hope expects to have these tonight.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll send her a text and let her know. She’ll be understanding I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next - Mornings after can be a bitch.


	8. It’s A Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only have one bed.

Jan and Carli walk back into the building and locked the door.

“I only have one bed.”

“I know.”

“I can lend you something to sleep in.” Jan offers as she begins to climb the ladder to her loft bedroom.

“That would be nice.”

“Guess I’ll be wearing some jammies myself tonight.”

“Hhhuuu.” Carli lets out while visions of a naked Jan sprawled across her bed filled her head.

Carli reaches the top of the ladder not once remembering she has a fear of heights. Jan gives her some shorts and a t-shirt. They both change.

“Since you are my guest, you can choose the side of the bed you want.”

Carli claims her side and Jan mutters, “Figures.”

“Now who is pouting?” Carli sings out.

“Watch it Lloyd or you will find yourself out in the parking lot with some guy that has Bud sewn on his shirt fixing your tire.”

“Threatening me now………..Aaaaiiiiiieee.” Carli shrieks ask she slams herself over to Jan’s side of the bed nearly causing Jan to hit the floor.

“I thought I saw a roach.” Carli shudders.

“There are no roaches in here. I have a very good exterminator service come once a month. Now get you girly screaming self back on your side.”

“I don’t want that side anymore.” Says Carli as she turns her body to the left facing Jan.

“Do we need to re-visit the parking lot scenario again?” Jan asks as she turns on her back.

“You wouldn’t do that to me.” Carli says assuredly as she raises up on her elbow.

“Carli, I swear I w…..” Carli cuts her off with a kiss.

“I bet you do.” Murmurs Carli against Jan’s lips. 

Carli takes Jan’s arms and pins them over her head. She then shoves Jan’s left leg out with her hip while pining the right one down with her foot. Carli presses Jan’s arms down into the mattress. “Don’t move.” She commands.  
Jan nods her head and Carli releases her arms. Jan then feels Carli pulling on the hem of her shirt as it is raised up over her face. “Who knew she had it in her?” Jan thinks as Carli moves down the bed.

****************************************************************************** 

Its morning, Carli and Jan are milling around the studio being a little bashful with each other. Triple A is out in the parking lot attending to Carli’s tires. The bell on the door chimes someone’s arrival as Jan and Carli walk to the front expecting the Triple A guy. The door chimes again. Jan’s employee Sam is walking towards them with Hope and KO slightly behind her.

“Jan, I didn’t think you were here because your car wasn’t out front. I need to borrow a light meter. Mines on the fritz.”

“Sure Sam just let me get it out of my car. It’s around back.”

“What?” Carli asks. “You told me your car was in the shop. That’s why I came over here yesterday.”

“I, I, I,” stutters Jan looking around wildly as if she will find some words to say just hanging around somewhere.

“You set me up.” Carli declares with a mad look on her face.

Jan is still repeating I,I,I over and over.

“HA! That’s rich coming from you Carli.” KO squeals.

Carli’s head ratchets around to KO. She is shaking her head no and her arms are waving KO off.

Just then the Triple A guys comes in announces that there is nothing wrong with Carli’s tires. Someone must have just let the air out of them.

“Yeah. Someone.” KO barks out along with a laugh.

Jan smells a rat.

“KO, care to elaborate?” Jan asks.

Carli continues shaking her head no.

“Why don’t you ask Carli about a little mid-night vandalism she requested?”

“Me?” Carli says as if she were shocked.

“You.” Says Jan.

“I.” Says Hope.

“We.” Says KO.

“What.” Says the Triple A guy totally confused.

“Carli, you better tell me what’s going on here because you know that KO is just bursting at the seams too.”

“You see….I uummm………well I may have…..,” Carli is the now the one searching for words.

“Shehaduscomeoverandlettheairoutofhertires.” Just explodes out of KO’s mouth.

Jan is fuming. Just seconds ago Carli was yelling set-up at her when she had engineered one herself.

Carli sneaks a glance at Jan. Jan sneers at her. Carli looks away but yet, takes a step towards Jan. Carli sneaks a peek at Jan. Jan is peeking back and there might be a bit of a smile playing at the ends of her mouth. Jan takes a step towards Carli. Carli smiles. Jan smiles.

‘Sam, I’ll go get you that light meter and Carli you should settle up with Triple A.” Jan says with a touch of laughter as she walks towards the back door.

“Damn, it was just getting good and you had to get over it. Not fair.” KO mutters.

“I know.” Agrees the guy from Triple A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 - Carli pops her cork. 
> 
>  
> 
> Folks just so you know where we are with the story, we have 3 chapters left.


	9. Like She Stabbed Me In The Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all.

It’s the middle of the next week and Carli is sitting in the cafeteria having lunch. After all sort of crazy, mostly good crazy, things have really smoothed out. Carli is pretty happy. She doesn’t know exactly what she and Jan were but she wasn’t questioning it. She was just going to go with the flow and see what happens.

Lost in her thought it takes a minute for Carli to notice that everyone in the cafeteria was laughing. She looks up. Just then they all start looking at her. 

And pointing.

“Good one Boss.”

“You go Carli.”

“This is hilarious.”

Carli looks to the TV because that seems to have something to do with this. Oh. My. God. 

There’s Carli up on the screen. All four screens at that. And she’s doing the Hokey Pokey. And then it changes.

The Hokey Pokey now has a Salsa beat.

Then it morphs into rap.

Then country and western.

And every time the music changes, so does the video.

It speeds up.

Slows down.

Goes backwards.

Now 100 Hokey Pokeying Carli Lloyds are streaming onto the screen like a flash mob.

Carli leaps to her feet and tears off down the hallway. She hit the door to the IT room – literally. She pounds furiously on the door while screaming Stan’s name. Stan approaches the door. 

“Carli, I am not letting you in.”

“Open the door Stan.”

“No.”

“Pull the tape Stan.”

“No, Bob likes it and so do I.”

Bob. Carli flies down the hall to Bob’s office. 

“Stop the tape Bob.”

“Carli, I like the tape.”

“She’s making fun of me Bob and you are letting her.”

“No she’s not. Have you talked to her?”

“How would I know I needed to Bob? No one told me about this.”

“When she brought it to me she told me how you were so engaged talking with the staff during her tour. How you seemed to know something about everyone and that it was so clear how well liked you were. When you did the Hokey Pokey you were laughing with the staff and mugging with them. Teasing each other. Jan thinks it’s a good side of you that she wanted to show off.”

“Bob that is a load of crap, spoon fed to you by the Mayor of Cray Crayville who is using her psycho abilities to skewer me via the Hokey Pokey.”

“Carli I am not taking it off. In fact I liked it so much that I am going to have her film different people every few weeks while they do something they like. I am taking her fishing with me. I can’t wait to see what she does with that.”

“The difference is Bob, that I do not particularly like the Hokey Pokey.”

“Then why was there a big ass smile on your face the entire time you did it. She showed me the original version before she embellished it.”

“Then at least play the original one.”

“I like this one,”

“I need to take the rest of the day off.”

“Carli, come on.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Carli stormed out of the building just as Hope was entering.

“Did you know Hope? Were you in on it?”

“What Carl? What’s wrong?” Hope asked as she followed Carli into the parking lot.

“Just go see Stan and ask him for Jan’s version of the Hokey Pokey starring yours truly.”

Hope could see that Carli was furious. Hope didn’t think she had ever see Carli this mad.

“Where are you going?” Hope asked, worried about what the answer might be.

“Where do you think?” Carli bellowed.

“Carli, I think you should just cool off a little bit first. Maybe just call her on the phone.”

“No.” Carli said in a deadly calm voice.

“Carli I know I said I’d help you bury a body, but not Jan’s.”

As Carli drove off, Hope pulled out her phone.

“Jan, I don’t know what happened but Carli is so mad. I tried to talk her down. I’m pretty sure she is on her way to see you and frankly, I think you should hide.”

“Thanks for the heads up Hope. Sometimes it just takes her a while.”

“Ok, if you need me just call. No, call me later please?”

Carli tore into Jan’s’ shop. There was poor little Sam just standing there. Carli advanced on her. Hands clenched and a snarl on her face. Sam wanted to run but she knew Carli would take her down like a lion does a gazelle.

“Where is she?” Carli demanded.

“Who?” Sam asked meekly. 

They both knew who, who was.

“That she devil back stabber of a boss you have.”

“Last I saw here she was climbing the ladder to her loft.” Sam felt like she had just sent Jan to her death and she could just imagine that a death by Carli was gonna hurt.

Carli stomped her way back to the loft. She could just see the top of Jan’s head.

“Get down here now.” Carli demanded.

“Don’t think so. It wouldn’t be wise. Or healthy.”

“Get down here or I am coming up there.”

“Again, I don’t think so.”

“Have it you way.” Carli said as walked over to the ladder. Except the ladder wasn’t there.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“You are the one that wanted to know how I planned to deal with killers rampaging in my warehouse. I just didn’t think my murderer would be you. Effective isn’t it?”

Carli grabbed a support post and tried to shake it. It didn’t budge in the least so she kicked it. Now both her shoulder and her foot hurt.

“Done self-abusing yourself yet.”

“You disrespected me. I trusted you and you literally stabbed me in the face where I work no less.” Carli screamed.

“Carli, I did not. You are just too self-involved to step outside of your comfort zone and take an objective look. And your trust wasn’t misplaced.”

“Ah ha!” Carli let out as she dashed away to the other side of the shop.

Jan did not like the sound of the ah ha at all.


	10. Not Your Typical Update

Not the Chapter you expected but then again, it is one you should have received.

Hey Awsome. You held out. Waiting for me to bring what you wanted. Saw your Kudos. Had to get Chapter 9 before you rubber stamped me. You have read my other stories. Held it in reserve you did. Made me earn it. Good for you. Heavy lifting getting this story centering on Carli off the ground. Walked away from it several times but then I remembered the frustration I felt when writers walked away from a story I was reading. Kept at it. Didn’t want to abandon it. Did not want to let you down. Didn’t want to disappoint.

Flyingpenguins and Rubi, british, TX Rangers, and many more, I see you. I pay attention. Not so anonymous are you. At least in your readings here. Mustang where are you? My first story, War gotta be sentimental here. Thank you, all of you. Really, I do. Most of you do not say anything. I still see you giving me quiet affirmation. Thank you. But, if you have an opinion give it to me. My skin is reptilian. I can handle it.

This isn’t the norm. Yeah, you are not surprised because I interrupted War with Crying Hope. Just calling you out. You are beautiful people. You are. Pulling this up on your computer, tablets, phones. Making me part of your life. I am a lot like you, I troll through my fav. Blogs. I fire off things to those bloggers who I know are much more brave than I am. Ok, the truth of the matter is they are a lot less glib. Glibness is my down fall. They edit me. Good for them.

I just felt the need to tell you that you are appreciated. You beautiful shiny penny that you are.


	11. It’s a Finger, A Foot, And A Shoulder Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best side Carli wins out.

Jan stared of in the direction that Carli had run. And there she was charging back towards the loft. Carrying an extension ladder and looking very determined.

“Think you’re so smart do you? Well I got you now.” Carli said triumphantly.

Carli placed the ladder against the loft floor.

Jan knocked it off.

“You!”

“You!”

Carli picked the ladder back up and tried to jump on it before Jan could knock it off.

Jan knocked it off with grunt.

“Ouch.” Carli cried out while shaking her hand, holding her sore shoulder up, and limping on her throbbing foot.

“So, it’s a finger, a foot, and a shoulder now. I better start writing this down.” Jan lamented.

“Why? Recording this for your twisted memoir Jan?”

“Nope. But by the way things are going, you are most likely are going to knock yourself out. I’ll need to tell the ambulance staff what all is wrong with you after they arrive.” Jan said with a barely straight face.

Carli just glared at her.

“Carli, I am hoping that some the fight has left you by now and that you will listen to what I have to say. Yes, you have a humorous video playing at work. It’s the first one. There will be others. God, I have to go fishing with Bob next week. Worms. Gross.”

“Scared of worms?” Carli needled.

“Said the roach screamer.” Jan threw back.

“Carli, I watched you for two hours with your staff. They respect you enormously and I could see that you returned it in spades. It was great to see it and it showed me another side of you. The best side. Were they really laughing at you? Carli they trusted you enough to laugh with you but you didn’t trust enough to laugh with them. Frankly, I am a little disappointed in you now.”

Carli thought back to the cafeteria. Everyone was laughing and pointing but it was at the TV. They had even said some nice things. Some had even gotten up and were trying to act out the funked up versions of the Hokey Pokey. Damn. Here I go showing my ass again.

Jan watched Carli as she paced around thinking. Clearly there was a battle being fought in her head. Jan just hoped “Best Side Carli” won. 

Carlie walked back to the loft looking up at Jan. Jan peered over the loft edge, looking at Carli. Carli bent over, picking up the ladder which she placed against the loft. Jan didn’t knock it off this time. 

By the time Carli reached the loft, Jan was sitting in the middle of her bed. Carli slithered up the bed and press Jan down into the mattress. Carli focused hard on Jan’s eyes. What she saw was just pure open honesty. No mocking. No laughing. No deceit. 

“I am glad you got to see the best side of me because the side I just showed you would run anyone off.” Carli said softly while she fingered Jan’s hair.

“Well you can be a bit of a terror. Kind of exciting but nothing I would want a steady diet of.” Jan forgave while closing the gap.

Carli leapt from the bed. Ran across the loft and kicked the ladder away. “Guess your plan didn’t account for an intruder being up here.” Carli said smugly as she began to turn around.

Jan already had other ideas. She was standing on the bed. Had already whipped of her shirt and bra as she was just striding off the end towards Carli.

Carli surprised at first recovered quickly. She met Jan half way and tackled her back on the bed.

Jan, not giving up the fight pulled Carlie’s shirt off during the fall to the bed. 

“I’ve got you know,” Carli nearly crowed.

Jan just smiled and placing her hand on Carli’s shoulder and sliding a foot under her thigh. Jan surged up and because Carli wasn’t expecting it she was able to flip Carli over. Jan quickly straddled Carli and clamped her forearms to the bed. “Use to running things aren’t you Miss Lloyd? I am running this show today and I have an all access pass.”

“All access? Full privileges do you?” Carli breathed as she watched Jan reach down and thumb open the button on her pants.

“Yes. Are you going to play nice?” Jan cooed as she pulled down the zipper.

“Seems you have me at a disadvantage so what choice do I have?”

“Good girl.” Whispered Jan as she lowered herself on to Carli.

 

About 2 hours later. Sam had just finished her shoot and was returning to the studio to drop off the equipment she had used. She walked to the back.

“Ooohhhh my eyes.” 

Jan and Carli jerked up on the bed.

“God, don’t sit up.” Sam screamed.

“I need my eyes, I’m a photographer.” Sam pleaded.

They heard metal crashing to the floor as Sam was clearly dropping her load and was running back to the entrance door.

“Don’t you people ever lock a door? Consider it locked now. I need to save others from seeing this….this….sight.” Sam shouted out slamming the door behind her.

“That reminds me. I really should give Hope a call.”

“Why?”

“To let her know everything’s ok. She was very concerned when she called me giving me the heads up you were on your way.”

“So that’s why you just happened to be up here with the ladder pulled up.”

“Yep. As I told you before, a good defense beats a good offense any day.”

“Games not over yet.” Cali said as she moved to wrap her arms around Jan.

“Phone call first.” Jan said as she stiffed armed Carli stopping her advance.

“You know what?” Carli asked as Jan set her phone aside.

“What?”

“I am going to find out who owns Frat house and send them a big fruit basket.”

“Carli, now that’s the most romantic thing you have ever said to me. Lloyd you do surprise me.”


	12. Movie Night

Its nine months later and the four of them were sitting in Hope’s living room watching the big ass TV Hope had bought for KO’s game day party.

“Ooohhh my god.” Hope cried out. “I still cannot believe they did that.” She exclaimed at the screen which was showing a Frat Daddy sailing by.

The Daddy was suspended from a hoist in the ceiling of Jan’s studio. Daddies flew by, right and left in various poses. Fake swimming. Superman style. Buzz Lightyear, to infinity and beyond. Acting like they were riding a bicycle. Then KO was below them shooting off Champaign confetti poppers at them.

“I’m just glad no one got hurt. KO, your shooting confetti at them did not improve the situation any.” Hope scolded.

“Hey I nailed them a few times.” KO boasted.

“You sure did.” Hope replied while placing a kiss on KO’s head.

It was clear the party they were watching was winding down. The camera panned to Carli and Hope who were standing out to the side quietly talking. The camera barely picked up what they were saying.

“Carli, I can’t believe you just got married.”

“Hope when you find the one that punches your ticket you might as well board that train and take the full ride. The view is worth it.”

“Carli Lloyd,” Jan whispered, “now that is the most romantic thing you have ever said. Beats the fruit basket one by a mile.”

KO turned the TV to an episode of Say Yes To The Dress.

“Hope, when are you going to make an honest woman out of KO?” Carli asked.

“We have talked about it.” Hope allowed. “We are waiting for KO’s career on the USWNT team to conclude first.”

“I’m still not 100% on board with that Hope.” KO said with a tinge of sadness.

Carli looked to Hope.

“Carli, you should spend a little time on Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr soccer blogs. Some of it is fine. Just wishful thinking by some of them and it is often funny or shows that they have a lot of respect for the players. But some of it is the exact opposite of that. It is out right bullying and vile. I often wonder if this also affects their getting sponsors. I mean, they just flock on some of the more obvious couples and it is just awful what they do. I do not want to do anything that could hurt KO.”

KO just let out a sigh. It was an endless discussion and Hope was not going to change her mind.

“That one.” KO said while pointing at the TV.

“KO I don’t think she has the right kind of body to pull that off.” Hope replied.

“She doesn’t but you do. You would look awesome in that dress. I am going to write that down for future use.” KO declared as she snuggled in tighter to Hope.

“Well aren’t you the sweet one,” Hope murmured as she placed another kiss on KO’s head.


	13. Summary of War and Key Turning

In the end both Carli and Hope owed a lot to the owner of Frat House. It’s not just anyone that would rent a house to a bunch of 20 somethings that had a penchant for beach party beer pong, fire cracker birthday cakes, and ginormous slip and slides.  
Both of the women had gotten their tickets punched. Both boarded their trains. Hope’s peeled off and shot down the KO Line, while Carli’s rumbled down the Jan Railway. They both rode their trains facing forward. They wanted to see what was coming around the bend into view rather then look at what they had left behind. Yes, the views were good.

This story came to me as I listened to this song. I thought of Carli as a key that could use a little turning and Jan was just the one who could do it.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYg3nHvJvHU

Runaway Train by Soul Asylum (partial lyrics) 

Call you up in the middle of the night  
Like a firefly without a light  
You were there like a slow torch burning  
I was a key that could use a little turning

So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
So many secrets I couldn't keep  
Promised myself I wouldn't weep  
One more promise I couldn't keep

**Author's Note:**

> So, they are at each others throats but just can't leave each other alone. So how am I going to force them together? We can't crank it up to high gear until that happens.


End file.
